


By The Cherry Blossom Tree

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: Modern Day, TyZula, Valentines Day AU. Azula and Ty-Lee skip school for a little picnic.





	By The Cherry Blossom Tree

Azula had never seen as much glitter and rose petals as she did when she opened her locker that morning. Open swinging it open the cutesy stuff fell upon her in a pink, red, and silver shower. She blew her hair out of her face creating another sparkly puff in the air.

That stuff probably wouldn't leave her hair for another month or two.

From in the corner she saw Zuko snickering to himself as he waited for Mai to arrive, he planned on giving her the most ridiculously sized stuffed frog.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Azula!" Ty-Lee flung herself at the girl—once again showering glitter all over the place. "I got you something!"

"Please don't tell me it's more glitter." Azula muttered picking one of the heart shaped pieces out of her hair.

"Nope!" Ty-Lee smiled before excitedly thrusting a stuffed panda and a box of chocolate into her arms. "It's dark chocolate, you said dark chocolate was your favorite right?

"That's correct." Azula replied popping a piece of chocolate in her mouth. Azula rummaged deeper into her locker. "As much as I hate to return your glitter…" she pulled out a small bouquet of roses—like everything else in her locker they were adorned with sparkles.

She shook them off over Ty-Lee's head before placing them in the girls arms.

"They're so pretty!" Ty-Lee jumped at Azula for another hug.

"I know they are, I picked them myself." She kissed Ty-Lee on the cheek. She pushed her locker shut. "If you're up for ditching school I have a little something planned."

Ty-Lee looked from Azula to her classroom. "I've never ditched school before." She pointed out, sucking on her pointer.

"Oh come on Ty-Lee, Zuko and I do it all the time." Mai shrugged.

Ty-Lee looked down the hall again, "weeeell…I guess."

Azula took the girl's hand and lead her out of the building.

"Where are we going?" Ty-Lee asked. "Are we going to the ice cream parlor, I heard the strawberry scoops were half off today. But I heard Aang and Toph were going to be there too, so maybe we shouldn't go to the ice cream parlor after all."

"We're not going to the ice cream parlor." Azula replied. "I found a little something…somewhere, I thought you'd like." She lead the acrobat down a rocky path.

"Are we going to the pond? The one with all the swans?"

"Good guess. Not today." Azula tugged her along. They came to a fork in the path. Azula stopped for a moment before taking the path to the right.

"It's kind of dark in here." Ty-Lee pressed herself closer to Azula.

"Just a little further." Azula murmured. She hovered her hands over Ty-Lee's eyes and guided her a little further into the woods. After a few more moments of walking, Azula moved her hands.

The girl found herself standing in the middle of a clearing, invited by the burbling and churning of a little nearby creek. Straight ahead Ty-Lee's eyes fell upon a huge cherry blossom tree, beneath it Azula had laid out a silk picnic blanket. On it the tree had sprayed a bunch of pink petals…or maybe Azula had done that, Ty-Lee couldn't tell.

"It's beautiful." Ty-Lee smiled. "I didn't think cherry blossom trees grew around here."

"Neither did I." Azula motioned Ty-Lee to sit.

"How'd you find this place?" Ty-Lee asked.

"Didn't feel like attending gym class. Went exploring instead." She shrugged and poured Ty-Lee a glass of wine. When Ty-Lee didn't accept it she continued, "one glass won't kill you, you know." She filled her own glass.

Ty-Lee nodded and took a little sip.

Azula unpacked the rest of her picnic basket. "These are for you." She handed Ty-Lee a chocolate lollipop.

She began unpacking the rest of their food. All the while watching Ty-Lee kick her shoes off and skip over to the base of the cherry blossom tree.

She pulled off a clump of flowers and tucked them behind Azula's hair.

"You are enjoying this aren't you—turning me into your glitter, floral art project.

Ty-Lee nodded and giggled. "I am."

"Of course you are." Azula whispered, pressing her lips to the girl's ear. She ran her hands down Ty-Lee's back. "Of course you're going to get a little glitter yourself." She moved her finger down Ty-Lee's cheek leaving a trail of glitter. Her lips connected with Ty-Lee's again.

Ty-Lee's face flushed scarlet.

Azula pulled out of their kiss. "Perhaps you should skip school with me more often."


End file.
